Stuck in the Past
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Jack manages to finally push Bunny beyond the breaking point. The Pooka has had enough and to teach Jack a lesson, he sends the boy back in time. Jack finds himself in the times of Vikings, waking up on an island called Dragon's Edge. They think him a god, what with his powers. Well, not all of them... Hiccup/Jack slash HiJack


HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || Stuck in the Past || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Stuck in the Past – How a Guardian became a God

Fandom: DreamWorks; How to Train Your Dragon / Rise of the Guardians

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, time travel, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal

Main Pairing: HiJack

Rise of the Guardians Character: Jackson Overland Frost | Jökul Frosti, E. Aster Bunnymund

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Fishlegs Ingerman, Astrid Hofferson, Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston, Snotlout Jorgenson

Summary: Jack manages to finally push Bunny beyond the breaking point. The Pooka has had enough and to teach Jack a lesson, he sends the boy back in time. Jack finds himself in the times of Vikings, waking up on an island called Dragon's Edge. They think him a god, what with his powers. Well, not all of them...

**Stuck in the Past**

_How a Guardian became a God_

Who would have thought that the stupid kangaroo wasn't a kangaroo – and also wasn't a bunny.

Honestly, how was Jack ever supposed to know that Bunny was actually a Pooka? A time-traveling alien? And that _really_ pissing him off would earn Jack a time-out in a literal other time...?

Glaring annoyed, Jack kicked the snow in front of him. He had no idea where he was, or _when_ he was. Bunny had just thrown Jack through a portal, telling him to 'cool off' and that Bunny would pick him up again later. Jack had landed on his ass in the snow in the middle of nowhere.

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

Jack paused confused as two figures approached him, one a weary human in a defensive stance and the other... a dragon. Startled, Jack took a step back and nearly landed on his butt again. A _dragon_. A large, black, scaly beast with wings and all. Holy... Okay, so yetis were real and fairies were real, but no one had told Jack that dragons were also real!

"You, answer our fearless leader!", demanded someone from behind Jack.

Turning some, Jack saw a two-headed dragon, with two blondes – one sitting on each of the heads. Where in the world had Bunny transported him?! Weary and unsure what was going on, Jack just took off into the air, holding his staff in a defensive manner. It startled the three humans.

"Is he... flying? Without a dragon?!", asked the other blonde.

"Who are you?!", called the one with the black dragon out. "Identify yourself!"

"I'm Jack Frost. Who are _you_?", asked Jack in return.

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third from Berk."

With a flick of his hand did Jack manipulate the weather to stop the snow-storm. The three humans startled and jumped, looking around in stunned silence. Vikings. Now that the snow-storm was gone, Jack saw his surroundings, saw the houses and the carvings and art, the clothing of the three in front of him – and the other three that had been hidden by the storm, probably quiet backup in case Jack turned out to be a threat. Now six humans and five dragons were staring at him.

"He can fly and control the weather", hissed another blonde as she joined the Hiccup one.

"_What_ is he?!", asked an unnerved, short brunette.

"I am... Lord Jökul Frosti", stated Jack carefully.

Those people could see him, after all. And maybe pretending to be a god was a better approach than trying to explain to Vikings what guardians are. Only that he earned nothing but blank stares.

"Lord... who?", asked a very round blonde guy.

Now that was confusing. Jack knew that his name came from Jökul Frosti. A Norse god. That was why Jamie's mother had talked about Jack Frost nipping at his nose even though no one could see Jack Frost. Because his name came from an established deity.

"Lord Jökul Frosti. The god of ice and snow", stated Jack, flicking his wrist.

Snow started to dance around it, being blown down toward the Vikings, who startled once more. Still the looks on their faces were blank and confused, like they had never heard of him before.

"Fishlegs?", asked Hiccup slowly, wearily.

"No, I've never—I don't... No", replied the round one – Fishlegs.

Jack frowned deeply. Wait. No, that couldn't be, right? He... What if the god had never actually been part of their mythology... until Jack dropped by in the past and met actual Vikings and _that_ was how the god became part of the pantheon and where Jack got his name? From... himself? Urgh. Maybe Jack shouldn't have binge-watched _Doctor Who_ with Jamie and the other kids, but this might actually make sense, because he had always wondered why he had gotten a name that already existed and not his own name. What if it had been his own name all along...? Headache. But okay. He could totally do this, he could absolutely pretend to be a god. Those two guys in the movie he had watched with Jamie and Sophie the other day had been able to do it too, after all.

"I am Lord Jökul Frosti, I am the winter and snow", declared Jack with more conviction. "I am the son of Lord Kári the wind, who carries me wherever I am needed."

To make a point, he spread his arms and let the snowy winds blow strong once more. The Vikings still looked stunned, but also more convinced. After all, they believed in the gods, right?

"L... Lord, uh, Lord Jökul, it's an... an honor to meet you", declared Fishlegs.

They actually bowed down, well the short brunette needed a hard nudge from the blonde girl. Grinning mischievously, Jack touched down on the ground. Maybe he could have a little fun while waiting for Bunny to bring him back to his own time.

/break\

For the first couple of days, Hiccup had been really very unnerved about the god who had decided to visit their island. Somehow, by now, Hiccup had gotten oddly... used to it. Jack, as the supposed god preferred to be called, liked to play pranks with Tuffnut and Ruffnut and he absolutely loved hanging out with the dragons. He kept talking about the yetis that lived where he was at home. It was exciting how interested Jack was in the dragons, like he had never met them before.

"How long do you think he is going to stay here?", asked Astrid, arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know", shrugged Hiccup and turned toward where she was looking.

Outside, Jack was playing with Stormfly and Toothless, chasing snow-bunnies made of actual snow. Meatlug laid in wait, as though she was trying to catch one off-guard, while Hookfang hid on a rooftop – the cold and snow didn't sit well with him in particular.

"He's a real god. We should be grateful he graced us with his presence", argued Fishlegs.

"That guy's not a god. Look at him, he's like the twins", huffed Snotlout.

"I'm unsure if this was a compliment to us for being god-like, sister nut", grunted Tuffnut.

"Or if it was a compliment to Jack for being nut like, brother nut", nodded Ruffnut in agreement.

Snotlout huffed and rolled his eyes at them both. Hiccup leaned back in his seat and watched Jack some more. The god was... impressive. Absolutely amazing. And also beautiful, ethereal really. Not that Hiccup should think that way about a god. Not that he knew how to actually behave around a god. Shaking his head, Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair.

"He has been regulating the weather for us and aside from some pranks... Having a god on our side has proven to be very... useful, so how about we keep being hospitable?", suggested Hiccup.

Astrid grunted pointedly, still a little weary though not arguing with their leader.

/break\

"You look... sad", noted Hiccup tentatively.

He approached Jack, who just sat on the edge of the cliff, staring out at the full moon and the sea beneath it. Lately, Jack had been oddly melancholic. He had been with the Dragon Riders for two weeks now, which still seemed odd to Hiccup, especially now that he was so sad.

"It's... I don't think you'd understand", hummed Jack softly.

"Give it a shot. I'm pretty good at adapting to odd things", offered Hiccup amused.

He sat down next to Jack, looking at the god curiously. "I don't..."

"Come on. You've been living with us for two weeks now. But lately you don't look happy. And... a god shouldn't be where he's not happy, right? So... what's making you unhappy?", asked Hiccup.

"I'm not a god", admitted Jack lowly.

"I've been... suspecting that", replied Hiccup and nodded slowly.

"What?", asked Jack surprised.

"Sure, I can't explain your powers or your appearance, but... you are nothing like how I imagine the gods to be", stated Hiccup. "You really are more... like one of us. But also not. The things you say and do at times are odd and I can't explain them, but they don't seem... godly."

"I'm dead", stated Jack softly. "I died, three hundred years ago. Or rather... a thousand years in the future? I died and I became a spirit and I could control the weather. And then I met others like me and became a so-called Guardian, a protector. One of the other Guardians sent me back through time, back here. I... I've been waiting for him to pick me up again, but the longer he doesn't, the more... the more I feel like he might not."

"Okay", nodded Hiccup slowly. "You're... dead. But... you're solid? I mean..."

"People who believe can see and touch me", explained Jack. "And I think that due to your religious beliefs and the fact that you interact with dragons, who as far as I know should fall under the same category, makes you able to... to see me. I thought posing as a god would be easier to explain."

"It... definitely is and... it does make more sense than... than all of that, but...", started Hiccup and shook his head. "How... How did you die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My sister and I, we were on a lake, skating. And... she nearly broke in. I managed to push her out of the way, but instead I... broke in", replied Jack softly, a far-off look on his face.

Hiccup hummed and nodded slowly, unsure what else to say. This was a lot to take in, after all.

"You... can stay here, as long as you want, but I'm sure your friend will come for you eventually."

"Thanks", chuckled Jack with a slightly sad smile.

/break\

Hiccup was absolutely over the moon. Ever since Jack had told him the truth, the boy from the future had explained a lot about said future to Hiccup. Technology? Flying without dragons! Transportation in general. So many things that would change, everything sounded so grand and exciting and Hiccup wished he could see it, experience it for himself.

"A train? I'd love to ride one", whispered Hiccup in awe.

Jack made very realistic miniature ice figures of the things that he described to Hiccup and right now, there was a small train circling Hiccup. It made Jack smile, the pure wonder and sparkle in Hiccup's eyes. Even though Jack still missed home, being with Hiccup was warm and made him laugh. Not that Jack didn't like the others – well, Snotlout was a bit of a douche but he figured that was a bit the same as with Cupcake; rough exterior to hide a good core. The twins were Jack's favorites, after Hiccup. Fishlegs was as much a nerd as Monty. He missed his friends very dearly, but he had also grown fond of his new friends. Only Hiccup, Hiccup was... _more_. He felt like more than a friend, he made Jack's heart beat hard. He knew exactly what Toothiana would call it.

"You'd love Nick's workshop", whispered Jack softly.

And he would. Oh, Hiccup would be so excited about all the tinkering happening there. Hiccup looked up at Jack with a smile, a kind one but a slightly confused one – as always when Jack talked about something Hiccup didn't know. Biting his lower lip, Jack leaned in on impulse and kissed Hiccup very briefly on the nose. Startled, Hiccup crossed his eyes, trying to look at his nose.

"W... What was that?", asked Hiccup, cheeks red.

"There's a saying in our time. Jack Frost nipping at your nose. I figured I should at least once in my life nip someone's nose", offered Jack mischievously.

"...Oh", nodded Hiccup, looking oddly deflated.

Jack frowned and tilted his head curiously. "I mean... unless... unless you would want it to be... more? Would you... want it to be more?"

He very deliberately looked down at Hiccup's lips. There was a stretch of silence, while Hiccup contemplated it. Jack wasn't sure what the current view on homosexuality was, or more like what Hiccup's tribe's views were. The next moment, Hiccup impulsively pulled Jack down into a kiss. Smiling, Jack rested his hand in Hiccup's neck, leaning into the kiss.

"Okay", whispered Jack softly.

"But I... uh... I don't know if the others should know. And they still think you're a god. And you... you're going to leave again eventually", argued Hiccup.

"It's okay", assured Jack gently, nipping on Hiccup's lower lip. "This could be... _ours_."

"Ours. I like that", nodded Hiccup with a smile.

/break\

_Theirs_ evolved over the following weeks. Sneaking kisses when they were alone, going on flies with Toothless to be alone for a bit. Sharing food on explorations and falling asleep arm in arm. If the others got suspicious because Hiccup took more missions paired up with Jack, then they all didn't say it. Though Hiccup was pretty sure Astrid _knew_.

"Jack? You awake?", asked Hiccup softly, kissing Jack's shoulder.

The snow-bringer groaned and buried his face deeper in the pillow. It was the first time the two got Dragon's Edge to themselves. And Hiccup was pretty sure it was Astrid's doing. She had sent Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut to go on the mission to the Wing Maidens, while Astrid had taken Fishlegs back to Berk, because the A Team had requested some backup. Nothing major, just dragon immigration. She had assured him that she and Fishlegs would be able to handle it and since they could hardly take a god with them and it'd be rude to leave him alone, Hiccup should stay with Jack. She most definitely knew that Hiccup and Jack were more than friends.

"Come on, it's rare for us to have the island all to ourselves, let's not waste it with sleeping."

"But ti—ired", groaned Jack, swatting at Hiccup. "You fucked me half the night, I'm _exhausted_."

"So no other round then, mh?", drawled Hiccup, kissing down Jack's spine.

The spirit paused before rolling over and staring at Hiccup. "Seriously? Honestly, nerd, I didn't expect you to be this... horny."

"Too much?", asked Hiccup embarrassed, cheeks turning red. "I've never been with someone and felt that way and I just... want to touch you all the time and-"

"Not too much", assured Jack fondly and grabbed Hiccup's hands to kiss his knuckles. "I'm just surprised, that's all. Very appreciative but surprised."

"So... is that... a yes on another round?", asked Hiccup hopefully.

Laughing, Jack leaned in to kiss Hiccup's nose and then trailing kisses along Hiccup's freckles. It was something Jack liked doing in particular; connecting the dots. Hiccup smiled fondly as he rolled over onto his back and spread his arms. With a broad grin on his lips did Jack climb up on top of Hiccup, dragging his lips down Hiccup's neck, kissing along his shoulders and chest and arms. There was a softness to the way Hiccup stared at Jack. He never meant to grow attached to that degree. In a way, he had thought they could just have some fun before Jack would leave again. But now he had actually gone and fallen in love with Jack. He could get lost in those ice-blue eyes, wanted to spend all day playing with the fluffy soft white hair. He wanted to hold Jack, in public too. Wanted to really be with him, the way they couldn't, not here, not _him_. He was the future chief, he needed a wife and an heir. Being with a man like that...

"Ja—ack", gasped Hiccup when Jack peeled his pants off.

"Mh? I have more freckles to kiss?", grunted Jack, voice muffled by Hiccup's six-pack.

Hiccup huffed fondly, resting one arm against his eyes as Jack started kissing up Hiccup's already half-hard cock. He nibbled along the shaft, before wrapping his lips around the tip. It made Hiccup shudder in a way that had quickly become pleasant. Jack's lips were _cold_. And it was strange to feel the cold against his cock, but by now? He really liked it, in an odd way.

"Jack, Ja—ack", gasped Hiccup, burying his fingers in Jack's hair.

He tugged a little, not to hurt his lover, but out of despair. He was so close and Jack's mouth felt so good. Jack chuckled, the vibrations going straight to Hiccup's cock and making him curse. But before the Dragon Rider could come, Jack pulled off of him and licked his lips.

"Today, I'll do the riding and you be my dragon", grinned Jack teasingly.

"...That one was so bad", groaned Hiccup with a lazy grin.

"Oh, so you don't want me to ride you?", challenged Jack.

Hiccup lifted his hands in surrender, smiling fondly up at Jack. The white-haired boy looked pleased by that as he crawled up to straddle Hiccup. That wiped the smile off Hiccup's face, replacing it with a look of awe. Jack Frost was breathtaking. All pale, white skin and lean muscles. Hooded ice-blue eyes stared down at Hiccup as the snow-bringer reached behind himself and pulled his cheeks apart. Hiccup reached out to rest his hands on Jack's thighs, slowly running them up and down and squeezing them every now and again. He shuddered as Jack ascended upon him, his tight hole very slowly embracing Hiccup's cock, chocking it. Once fully settled on it, Jack bent down to kiss Hiccup deeply, fingers tangling in Hiccup's hair.

"I _love_ feeling you inside of me", whispered Jack against Hiccup's lips.

"Don't... Don't say such things", grunted Hiccup embarrassed.

"Your cock is literally up my ass. I _get_ to say such things", chuckled Jack, pecking Hiccup's lips.

Huffing, Hiccup reached around Jack to squeeze said ass. Jack laughed softly before he started lifting himself off Hiccup and bringing himself down again. Hiccup had to keep from thrusting up every time Jack withdrew. It just felt too good to have Jack so tightly around his cock.

"Ja—ack", moaned Hiccup, squeezing Jack's ass with both hands as Jack picked up the pace.

"Mh...?", grunted Jack against Hiccup's neck, kissing it.

"I'm not gonna-", groaned Hiccup, eyes closed tightly.

"Last long?", finished Jack for him, mischief heavy in his eyes.

Jack rolled his eyes deliberately slow in just the angle to hit his own prostate. He moved faster, pushing down harder to get Hiccup in even deeper and after a few expert rolls of his hips, Jack managed to coax an orgasm out of his boyfriend. With a drawn out moan did Hiccup come, shooting his hot cum up Jack's ass. Jack _loved_ that feeling, he loved to feel that warmth inside of himself. Wrapping one hand around his own cock, he started jerking himself off. He came in spurts all over Hiccup's chest and before pulling himself off the Dragon Rider's cock, Jack leaned down to lick his cum off his boyfriend. Hiccup huffed and started playing with Jack's hair. Once Jack was done, he lazily laid down on Hiccup's chest, nuzzling up to him.

"Tell me about your time", requested Hiccup. "How... it'd be for... you and me there."

"It's not perfect", started Jack. "I know there's still a lot of... but it's better. We could go on dates. Not everybody would accept it, but in general... I know Nick would probably pat you on the back while laughing and accept you right away. And..."

Jack heaved a sigh and buried his face in Hiccup's chest. Honestly, what was the point of it? Jack had been stuck here for over a month now. He started to think that maybe Bunny wasn't going to pick him up at all. Maybe Jack was just going to live here? With Hiccup? That didn't sound too bad.

/break\

"Move yer rump, Frost."

Jack stared at Bunny in bewilderment. "It... It's been _over a month_, Bunnymund! And then you just show up out of nowhere and tell me we gotta go? I can't. No. Hics and the others are visiting the Protectors of the Wing and they'll be back in just a few days."

Bunny looked unimpressed, crossing his arms. "I got back and Tooth and Nick and Sandy really chewed me out for leaving you behind. The thing is, landing in the past ain't an exact science. I _meant_ to return an hour after I left ya, not a month. So no, I can't just go back home and get back to you in a few days. It might be _a few years_. And I don't have the time to wait a couple days."

"I can't-", growled Jack frustrated, his fists shaking.

Bunny's annoyed frown melted a little. "Write them a note. Explain that you had to go. But hurry."

Jack still looked frustrated, but what else was he supposed to do? His heart ached at the thought of never actually seeing Hiccup again. He had... he had fallen in love. He never meant to fall in love. It was supposed to be _fun_. He was the guardian of fun. He was supposed to be done with sadness like this, but here he was, sad and feeling pain. He couldn't believe he was never going to see Hiccup and Toothless and the others again. Sitting in Hiccup's room, he tried to put words to his feelings.

_I didn't mean to but I love you. I'll miss you so much. I gotta go, back to my time. Tell the others... Odin needed me. Tell the twins I'll give Loki my regards? I'll miss you all so much. Love, Jack_

Kissing the letter once, Jack placed it on Hiccup's bed before turning to Bunny with a glare. Bunny just rolled his eyes and opened the portal. Jack stumbled through it, nearly landing on his ass. If not for the strong arms that caught him. Startled, he looked up—at Hiccup. Confused and overwhelmed, thinking that maybe Bunny had made a mistake, did Jack look around. No. Tthis was the _workshop_. The yetis were walking around, the toys stood where they had been the last time Jack had been here – two months ago, it had been two months now.

"What... is going on here?", asked Jack, staring at Hiccup in confusion.

"I died", replied Hiccup with a soft smile. "I died, over a thousand years ago. And I waited. I protected the dragons for all those centuries and I waited for the day you told me about, the day you traveled back in time. So I could be there to... welcome you back."

"W... What... but...?", asked Jack unsure, reaching out to cup Hiccup's cheek, to see if he was real.

Still smiling, Hiccup leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Jack's skin against his. After _all this time_. Reaching up, he rested one hand against Jack's.

"It was hard, waiting, especially after I knew you had died, somewhere", admitted Hiccup. "But I waited, because I knew I'd get to see you again. Because I... never could forget you. I spread word about the generous god Jökul Frosti while I still lived and even after. I never... stopped believing that I could get to see you again. And I never stopped loving you, Jack."

"I... I... I thought I'd just said goodbye to you forever", whispered Jack as he slowly leaned in.

"Never", promised Hiccup softly as their lips met.

He had tried. Tried to forget Jack, tried to get over him. But he had never succeed, not during his life-time. And after his life had ended, he _knew_ he had to find Jack again.

/break\

Hiccup smiled softly to himself. He was laying half on Toothless, who was deep asleep and curled around Hiccup and Jack. Jack himself was also asleep, legs thrown over Hiccup and hand clawed into Hiccup's shirt just above his heart. They had stayed at the workshop just long enough for Hiccup to go over his story one more time because Jack just couldn't believe it. Afterward, he _finally_ got to whisk Jack away to Berk. Or what used to be Berk. It had been so many centuries since Hiccup's people had lived here, since anybody had lived here. Hiccup had made it his base, after his death. A safe haven for dragons. He tended to them and protected them, even though nearly all humans had lost the ability to see them – just like Jack had once claimed. Dragons were like every other magical creature; only those who believed could see them. Back in Hiccup's day, everybody believed because they _knew_ dragons were real. Now...?

"Things changed a lot", whispered Hiccup lowly to himself.

"You have too", mumbled Jack sleepily, tracing Hiccup's sharper cheekbones and scruff.

"Well, I didn't instantly die after you left", chuckled Hiccup and leaned down to kiss Jack briefly. "It took a few years before... Let's... not talk about that. I died protecting my people, that's what matters. That's why I got to be a spirit, to keep protecting. Protecting the dragons."

"I... I can't believe you... you waited for me all this time", whispered Jack in awe.

"It was hard", replied Hiccup with a shake of his head. "After I knew you were born... I... I wanted to reach out to you, to talk to you. Sometimes, I'd... watch you, from a distance. But I knew if... if you met me earlier, it might change things too much. Maybe you would have never become a guardian, maybe me trying to help in the fight against Pitch would have lost you that battle, maybe you would have... never gone back in time to meet me, or you already knowing me would have changed your behavior and you would have never gotten together with me in the past... There were too many unknown variables. I just... I couldn't risk messing with the timeline. I'm sorry."

"You... You're sorry? You spent _centuries_ waiting for me, how can you be sorry?", asked Jack.

He stared in stunned silence, cupping Hiccup's face and kissing him very gently, making the Dragon Rider smile sadly. "Love, you... You died and spent three centuries _all alone_ and I... I wasn't there for you even though I could have been..."

"No. No, don't...", started Jack and shook his head. "It's past. And... And I guess... you were right. You could have risked us never meeting with some stupid paradox. I lived through my time alone and then I got to meet the Guardians and Jamie and... and then I got to meet you."

"It's only been, what, two days since you last saw me?", chuckled Hiccup fondly as he brushed Jack's tears away. "Yet I feel like you missed me... as much as I missed you."

"Be... Because I never expected to see you again", whispered Jack and leaned down to fully kiss Hiccup. "I thought I'd never see you again. I thought... what little time I had with you in your time would be all I'd ever get. I always expected that, from our first kiss on. So... I can't believe you're actually _here_. I... can't believe I get to spend eternity with you."

Hiccup smiled at Jack, a smile filled with love and warmth and centuries of longing, before he pulled the snow-bringer closer and into another kiss. A soft kiss, filled with all that he couldn't find the words to say right then and there. It had been a long wait, impossibly long, but in that moment, Hiccup knew it had been worth the wait.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: This was like one of my very first HiJack ideas and it just sat in a folder, collecting dust because I never got around to writing it. So this spring cleaning, I figured - either delete them or write them. ;)_


End file.
